Première Saint-Valentin
by Arthemysia
Summary: En ce jour de St-Valentin, le mage de glace de Fairy Tail se morfond tristement alors que la guilde est en pleine préparation des festivités de la fête la plus romantique de l'année. La raison de cette humeur maussade ? L'absence de Natsu, son plus grand rival mais surtout son petit-ami depuis quelques mois… Romance - Yaoi NatsuxGray
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**** :**** En ce jour de St-Valentin, le mage de glace de Fairy Tail se morfond tristement alors que la guilde est en pleine préparation des festivités de la fête la plus romantique de l'année. La raison de cette humeur maussade ? L'absence de Natsu, son plus grand rival mais surtout son petit-ami depuis quelques mois…**

**Un GrayxNatsu spécial St-Valentin, ****rien que pour le plaisir** ! :)  


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à maître Hiro Mashima !**

* * *

_**Première Saint-Valentin**_

**x x x**

**_1ère partie_**

Alors qu'un certain mage de glace se morfondait au bar tout en sirotant son verre, la salle de la guilde de Fairy Tail avait pris des allures de préparation à une guerre en approche. La guerre en question se nommait : Saint-Valentin.

L'effervescence qui régnait, animait comme jamais la guilde telle une ruche remplie de petites abeilles ouvrières affairées aux ordres de leur reine. Ici, la reine à l'affut de la moindre abeille en fuite, n'était autre que l'effrayante, la terrifiante, la démoniaque Mirajane ! Heureusement pour les petites ouvrières de la ruche, l'autre reine s'était absentée pour la journée. Des équipes s'étaient ainsi mises en place pour faire de ce jour le plus romantique de l'année, un jour exceptionnel à la sauce Fairy Tail ! C'est-à-dire, des fleurs en veux-tu en voilà, du rose, du rouge et du blanc, des cœurs à s'en faire exploser les mirettes tant ils recouvraient de façon ostentatoire la moindre parcelle de la guilde !

Tout ce remue-ménage commençait sérieusement à entacher l'humeur de Gray déjà passablement maussade. Mirajane qui avait regagné sa place derrière son bar en arborant fièrement son magnifique sourire, toisa le jeune homme bougon qui menaçait de gâcher cette journée qui se devait d'être parfaite.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Gray ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus curieuse que contrariée.

— Rien… Tout va bien…, soupira le jeune homme.

Gray s'avachit d'autant plus en lâchant un profond soupir.

— Tu devrais être plus joyeux ! C'est votre première Saint-Valentin à toi et Natsu, non ?

— Pfff… Pour ce que ça va changer…

La jeune femme agacée, posa son torchon brusquement, se saisit du visage de Gray qui reposait nonchalamment sur sa main, elle lui pinça les joues et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Maintenant Gray, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, avant que je m'énerve sérieusement ! Et tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

Gray déglutit difficilement face au regard terrifiant de son amie.

— Très bien…, capitula-t-il. Natsu ne sera pas là aujourd'hui car _Môsieur_ a décidé que partir en mission la veille de la St-Valentin était bien plus excitant que de rester avec moi !

— Oh je vois... Il est parti hier avec Lucy, c'est ça ?

— Oui… Apparemment elle était en retard pour son loyer et elle l'a supplié de l'accompagner sans même penser que ça pourrait me contrarier. De toute façon ça m'est égal ! Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, la St-Valentin c'est une fête commerciale et n'a aucune autre valeur !

Mirajane se saisit brusquement de Gray par le col de sa chemise, qui étrangement, était encore sur ses épaules. Son aura menaçante fit frémir le jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant, prendre ses jambes à son cou !

— Je t'interdis de critiquer la fête la plus romantique de l'année ! le menaça-t-elle.

— Désolé Mira… Je…je ne voul… Tu m'é…tou…ffes…

— Oh désolé ! le lâcha-t-elle finalement en reprenant subitement son air affable. Tu crois qu'il ne sera pas rentré ce soir ?

Le jeune homme se frotta la gorge douloureuse, avant de répondre.

— Si, il m'a dit qu'il serait là mais j'aurais voulu passer cette journée avec lui…, répondit Gray à nouveau apathique.

— Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez vous deux ? lui demanda la jeune femme intéressée.

— Environ trois mois. Mais j'ai l'impression…

Gray s'interrompit en songeant à cette relation qui s'était peu à peu développée entre lui et Natsu. Ils avaient toujours été rivaux et s'étaient toujours battus violemment l'un contre l'autre. Mais cette pseudo-rivalité était en réalité la pierre angulaire de leur amitié. Une amitié forte basée sur le respect qu'ils se vouaient chacun de leur côté mais qu'ils ne s'avouaient jamais. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser…

Après une énième bagarre alors qu'ils étaient en mission, Gray et Natsu avaient dévalé la pente d'une colline à une vitesse vertigineuse pour atterrir plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas. Natsu avait atterri lourdement et s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur Gray. Les jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés, les joues rosies par leur descente subite faite d'une multitude de roulades.

A ce moment-là, leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées naturellement dans un baiser doux et chaste. Depuis ce jour, leur amitié s'était transformée en amitié amoureuse mais rien de plus. Avec les missions qu'ils effectuaient, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Ils se tenaient parfois timidement la main, s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres ou s'effleuraient du bout des doigts mais leur relation ne s'était jamais développée plus que cela au grand désarroi de Gray…

Pourtant, malgré cette déception, il n'avait jamais osé parler de ce qu'il ressentait à Natsu. Et lui, ne semblait pas plus que cela embêté par leur relation stagnante. La preuve en était qu'il était parti alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de fêter leur première St-Valentin. Pas que cette fête avait une quelconque valeur à ses yeux comme pour Mirajane. Mais c'était pour lui plus un symbole de leur relation naissante.

Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait relation et plus Gray y pensait plus il se disait que cette relation était vouée à l'échec.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à ce point…?

Mirajane interrompit ses pensées en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

— Gray ? Tu étais en train de dire que tu avais l'impression de…?

— Non… Ce n'est rien…

La jeune femme regarda avec inquiétude son ami qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été traversé par un train de part en part...

— Il sera peut-être rentré avant ce soir ? supposa-t-elle pour le rassurer.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles…

— Tu pourrais peut-être lui faire une surprise pour son retour, lui suggéra-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui sortir le grand jeu !

Gray regarda son amie d'un œil suspicieux. Par expérience, il savait qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de Mirajane quand elle se mêlait des histoires de cœur. Pourtant, Gray était tellement désemparé qu'il choisit plutôt de l'écouter.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Ben tu sais bien ! lui répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Gray se mit à rougir violemment en comprenant l'insinuation à peine voilée de Mirajane. Il s'était douté que la jeune femme démone avait quelque chose derrière la tête et il ne s'était pas trompé !

— Euh… C'est que…, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

— C'est que quoi ? Ne me dis pas que vous…

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main devant la bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

— Tu veux dire que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Gray se recroquevilla sur son tabouret, espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu. En se retournant sur les mages en pleine activité créatrice il se rendit compte qu'ils continuaient leurs dures besognes. Le jeune homme fut soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur un groupe de mages à l'autre bout du bar qui le regardaient d'un air amusé.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça…, se désespéra le mage de glace.

Macao, Wakaba, Luxus et Bixlow avaient bien l'air de se ficher de lui. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi amorphe, il serait bien allé leur dire sa façon de penser ! Il choisit plutôt de les ignorer.

— On n'en est pas encore là…, répondit-il finalement à la barmaid.

— En fait, je trouve ça plutôt mignon ! rétorqua la jeune femme soudainement rêveuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui est mignon Mira ? demanda une voix vacillante à côté de Gray.

Cana venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme déjà ivre, arborait une belle couleur rouge tomate sur ses pommettes et ses yeux brumeux brillaient de malice.

— Gray et Natsu n'ont pas encore fait l'amour ! répondit Mirajane tout naturellement.

— Mira ! s'insurgea Gray rouge de honte.

— Quoi ? s'exclama la mage aux cartes en éclatant de rire. Ça m'étonne de ta part Gray ! Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant…

La jeune femme semblait perdue dans de lointains souvenirs, souvenirs qui paraissaient plus qu'agréables au vu du sourire radieux qu'elle arborait !

— Très drôle Cana ! se renfrogna le jeune homme.

— Tu as peut-être besoin d'un peu de pratique, si tu veux tu peux t'entrainer avec moi. Je veux bien me sacrifier pour ton couple ! lui proposa-t-elle aguicheuse en enroulant son bras autour de son cou.

— Tu parles d'un sacrifice ! Dis plutôt que tu es en manque oui !

— Tsss…, pesta la jeune femme. T'étais plus drôle quand t'étais encore hétéro Gray !

La jeune femme s'éloigna en titubant, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol de la guilde.

— Elle aurait bien besoin d'un amoureux aussi Cana…, se désola Mirajane soudainement pensive.

— A qui le dis-tu…, confirma Gray légèrement contrarié.

— Enfin bref, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard… Reprenons ! Même si vous n'avez pas encore franchi ce cap, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le faire ce soir ?

La barmaid de Fairy Tail avait ce don de passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans aucune transition mais néanmoins de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

— C'est que…, commença le jeune homme en cherchant ses mots. On est deux hommes, tu vois. Avec une fille c'est plus simple mais là… Comment on va savoir lequel de nous va…, enfin…, bafouilla-t-il gêné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Gray n'acheva pas sa phrase se rendant compte de ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui. Envisager l'éventualité d'avoir des rapports plus intimes avec Natsu lui faisait prendre conscience de la difficulté pour lui de franchir cette étape. Il avait tout simplement peur. Peur que leur première fois soit un véritable fiasco, peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur pour satisfaire Natsu et peu importait de quel côté il se trouverait.

Mirajane le regarda avec attendrissement, lui faisant inconsciemment repenser au petit garçon qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt, et qui n'avait pas changé tant que ça finalement.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais à mon avis, quand vous serez dans l'ambiance, tout se fera le plus naturellement du monde. Tu ne devrais pas t'angoisser pour ça. Une première fois est déjà bien assez angoissante pour ne pas en rajouter !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles alors pour ce soir ? s'enquit Gray mettant de côté sa méfiance envers la jeune femme qui pouvait se révéler parfois, il devait l'avouer, très bonne conseillère.

— Du romantisme ! Prépare-lui un petit dîner aux chandelles ; mets-toi sur ton trente et un ; sors les bougies ; offre-lui des fleurs ! Sors-lui le grand jeu Gray ! Et puis ensuite, tout coulera de source ! conseilla la jeune femme à grand coup de gestes théâtraux, heureuse de pouvoir donner des conseils dans une relation amoureuse.

— Tu as raison, je ne vais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Merci Mira.

Le brun déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mirajane qui fut toute remuée par ce geste impulsif, puis il s'en alla finalement guilleret – enfin aussi guilleret qu'il était possible de l'être lorsqu'on s'appelait Gray Fullbuster – pour commencer les préparatifs de cette soirée qu'il voulait la plus romantique possible. Il espérait ainsi que Natsu comprendrait enfin à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Mais à quel point comptait-il justement à ses yeux ? Gray repensa aux traits de son visage, à son sourire et à son rire et se rendit compte combien toutes ses caractéristiques pouvaient lui manquer. Et ça ne faisait pourtant qu'une journée qu'il était parti… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il éprouvait, il se dirigea vers la petite maison de Natsu qui se trouvait au fond des bois, prêt à tout pour lui montrer que leur relation était importante pour lui. Gray pénétra à l'intérieur, chose facile vu que sa flammèche ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé ! Existait-il seulement une clé…?

Puis il commença à nettoyer la pièce principale qui ressemblait bien plus à un capharnaüm qu'à un lieu de vie, avant de la décorer tout en échafaudant le déroulé de la soirée qui serait pour eux, le début d'un nouveau chapitre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait…

**x x x**

Le soir venu, Gray avait tout préparé soigneusement pour accueillir son dragon. Des dizaines de bougies brûlaient, créant une ambiance tamisée et romantique à la pièce. Une table avait été dressée avec une nappe immaculée parsemée de pétales de roses rouges et un chandelier en son centre. Gray avait commandé un plat chez le traiteur qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à réchauffer en temps voulu. Enfin, il avait revêtu son plus beau costume d'une belle couleur bleue nuit avec une chemise grise satinée en dessous. Il espérait pouvoir le garder sur le dos au moins jusqu'au retour de Natsu mais rien n'était moins sûr avec sa fâcheuse manie de se déshabiller sans même s'en rendre compte !

Gray était fin prêt, il ne manquait plus que le plus important : Natsu. Un doute l'assaillit tout à coup, n'en avait-il pas trop fait ? Est-ce que Natsu serait réceptif à ce type d'attention ou bien n'y verrait-il que du feu ? Connaissant le caractère parfois naïf du dragon slayer, il n'en était pas très sûr.

Alors que le jeune homme faisait les cent pas, revisitant de long en large la salle à manger en se triturant cruellement la cervelle, il entendit du bruit qui venait de l'extérieur. Il aperçut alors une petite boule de poils bleue volante derrière la fenêtre. Un petit sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

_Il est là. _

Son cœur battait la chamade comme une collégienne amoureuse… Il rougit à cette comparaison saugrenue. La porte s'ouvrit sur Happy qui pénétra d'un battement d'ailes dans la maison. Seul…

— Gray, t'es là ?! Ça tombe bien je te cherchais !

— Happy, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta soudainement le jeune homme.

— Non tout va bien ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que Natsu ne rentrera pas ce soir. Le commanditaire était tellement content de notre travail qu'il a voulu nous garder quelques jours de plus ! raconta le petit chat laissant transparaître sa fierté.

— Quoi ?! Mais et toi ?

— Moi je voulais voir Charuru… C'est la Saint-Valentin après tout !

Le cœur de Gray se brisa en un millier de morceaux. Même Happy qui n'était pourtant pas en couple avec Charuru, avait plus de considération pour elle que Natsu n'en avait pour lui. Gray ravala difficilement ses larmes en proie à une déception sans nom. Pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter…

Si Natsu était à ce point indifférent c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement ! Il devait ne pas avoir osé lui dire que ce baiser était une erreur, qu'il ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Et cette prise de conscience lui fit à tel point mal au cœur qu'il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Quelle ironie cruelle que lui lançait la vie ! Il fallait qu'il se fasse jeter comme un mal propre pour s'en rendre compte. Gray était en colère ! En colère contre Natsu bien sûr mais surtout en colère contre lui-même. Il se sentit blessé mais surtout brisé…

Happy ne semblait pas se rendre compte du trouble de Gray et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la décoration de la pièce.

— Tu restes là Gray ou tu viens à la guilde avec moi ? demanda-t-il sur le point de sortir.

— Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Tu sais comment elle est Mirajane ! Notre présence est obligatoire si on n'a rien d'autre de prévu ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai frrrroid dans le dos, trembla Happy de manière exagérée comme à son habitude.

Gray se retourna tristement vers la pièce éclairée par les bougies et se mit à les éteindre une à une. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage d'albâtre en pensant à quel point il avait été idiot de croire que Natsu ressentait la même chose que lui.

— Je te suis Happy…

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait franchement envie d'aller à une fête de Saint-Valentin mais il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Il passerait sa soirée au bar à boire avec Cana, voilà à quoi ressemblerait sa première et dernière Saint-Valentin avec Natsu…

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie !**

**Alors, comment cette St-Valentin bien mal partie va-t-elle se terminer pour le pauvre Gray ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_2ème partie_**

Gray garda le silence tout le long du chemin, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le monologue de l'Exceed qui relatait leur mission et la parfaite symbiose qui existait entre Natsu et Lucy. Il se demandait comment il avait pu penser avoir la moindre petite chance face à Lucy… Entre lui et une belle blonde plantureuse il n'y avait pourtant pas photo ! Il se moqua tristement de sa naïveté plus que pitoyable.

Quand les deux amis entrèrent dans la guilde, ils furent aveuglés par la couleur rouge et des cœurs qui envahissaient toute la salle. Des rires retentissaient et les verres s'entrechoquaient. Visiblement, l'ambiance était à la fête et aucune bagarre ne semblaient encore avoir éclatée à la plus grande joie de l'organisatrice de la soirée qui avait vaguement menacé quiconque gâcherait la soirée ne serait-ce qu'en cassant un seul verre.

Devant cette effusion de joie et de bonne humeur, Gray se dit qu'il ne resterait pas bien longtemps car il risquait de tomber rapidement dans la dépression.

Sans même un regard pour le mage de glace, Happy se précipita vers Charuru qui était avec Wendy, Erza et Lévy en train de discuter joyeusement. Quand elles virent Gray qui restait figé à l'entrée, elles lui firent un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit mollement avant de se diriger vers le bar.

— Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir Gray ! Alors cette soirée ? Et où est Natsu d'ailleurs ? demanda Mirajane intriguée en cherchant du regard la tête rose.

— Il n'est pas rentré…

Mirajane s'affligea devant le regard triste et la mine déconfite de Gray.

— Je suis désolée… Tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien ! lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Gray se saisit du verre et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage à la fois sucré et fort en alcool. Sans doute un punch de sa préparation secrète. Mirajane savait toujours comment remonter le moral d'un ami.

Il la vit s'éloigner du bar pour rejoindre le groupe auquel Happy s'était joint. La discussion paraissait animée et à plusieurs reprises, Gray eut l'impression que ses amis regardaient dans sa direction, ce qui l'intrigua quelque peu mais il ne réfléchit pas plus que cela à la question. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça de toute façon et préféra s'engourdir encore plus les idées avec son verre.

La jeune femme revint enfin au bout de quelques minutes et lui fit son sourire angélique.

— Tu es très beau ce soir Gray ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit en costume ! Généralement, tu l'as déjà à moitié perdu avant d'entrer dans la guilde, lui déclara-t-elle taquine.

— J'ai voulu faire un effort ce soir…, soupira le jeune homme de plus en plus déprimé.

— Ecoute Gray, tu l'as dit toi-même, la Saint-Valentin n'est qu'une fête commerciale ! le rassura la barmaid bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas le moindre mot.

— Tu es gentille d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais le fait est que Natsu n'en a rien à faire de moi… Je crois que je me suis trompé sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous. J'ai dû confondre amour et amitié…, se désola-t-il.

— Mais non, ne dis surtout pas ça Gray ! paniqua la jeune femme bien malgré elle.

Gray fut intrigué par ce changement soudain de comportement mais il mit son attitude sur le dos de l'inquiétude de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de lui.

— Je sais à quel point tu aimes les couples et l'amour et tout ce qui va avec mais Natsu et moi c'est terminé, il faut se faire une raison. Ça n'existait que dans mon imagination…, comprit le jeune homme le regard brillant de tristesse.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Ne bouge pas d'ici, tu m'entends ?!

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du bar pour rejoindre encore une fois ses amis. Gray la vit agiter les bras frénétiquement et Erza jeta un regard inquiet vers lui avant de s'éclipser de la salle, derrière la scène installée pour l'occasion.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ces idiots…? se demanda le jeune homme perplexe devant leur drôle de manège.

Mirajane revint à nouveau vers lui, toujours avec son sourire qui devenait cependant, de plus en plus étrange. Comme si la jeune femme cachait quelque chose d'important. Un sourire à la fois rassurant et… malicieux ? Curieux mélange !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mira ? demanda-t-il finalement, la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

La jeune femme se recomposa subrepticement une figure avant de répondre.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Avec les autres là-bas, précisa-t-il en montrant Wendy et Lévy restées avec les deux Exceeds.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, répondit-elle innocemment.

— J'ai vu Erza sortir rapidement ! s'agaça le jeune homme devant Mirajane qui ne cessait d'esquiver la question.

— Oh…ça… Oui, on a préparé un petit spectacle musical pour ce soir ! lui apprit-elle.

— Ah…

Gray n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion, de toute façon il n'en avait pas la force et l'alcool du punch commençait à faire effet. La barmaid resservit un autre verre à Gray qu'il bu d'une seule traite.

— Ne bois pas aussi vite Gray, tu as toute la nuit pour ça ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

— Je ne compte pas m'attarder bien longtemps, donc autant en boire le plus possible !

La blanche soupira de dépit.

— Attends au moins le spectacle ! supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda Mirajane qui semblait réellement inquiète qu'il n'assiste pas au spectacle qu'elle avait préparé.

— D'accord…, lui dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

— Tu ne le regretteras pas ! se réjouit-elle.

— J'en suis pas si sûr…

— Je vais voir où en sont les préparatifs ! annonça la jeune femme, soudain guillerette.

Elle se dirigea encore une fois vers le petit groupe de mages auxquels elle dit quelques mots avant de s'éclipser par la même porte qu'Erza quelques minutes plus tôt.

Gray fut rejoint au bar par Wendy et Lévy qui entamèrent difficilement la conversation avec le jeune homme plus taciturne que jamais.

**x x x**

— Excusez-moi tout le monde !

Tous les mages de la guilde se tournèrent vers Mirajane qui s'était saisi du micro.

— Tout d'abord, joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ! Et merci d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir !

— Comme si on avait eu le choix…, grogna un mage au fond de la guilde.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque tout en se promettant de faire payer cher à l'insolent dès le lendemain.

— Pour la soirée la plus romantique de l'année, nous avons décidé de vous offrir un petit spectacle musical ! continua-t-elle.

Les applaudissements retentirent.

— Mais avant ça, reprit la jeune femme, l'un d'entre nous a décidé de nous offrir une création personnelle. Je vous demande tous de l'accueillir bien chaleureusement !

Sur ces derniers mots, Mirajane s'éloigna de la scène pour laisser le rideau se lever lentement. A la surprise générale et au désespoir de tous, Gajeel se tenait fièrement avec son éternelle guitare mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui devant le micro.

Gray manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut Natsu, flanqué d'un costume rouge satiné et d'une chemise blanche, et qui tenait fébrilement le micro tout en le regardant intensément.

— Qu… ?

Gray n'osait plus bouger, en proie subitement à une multitude de questions. Le sang quitta son visage. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Que faisait Natsu ici alors qu'il était censé être à des kilomètres de là ?! Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?!

Gray observa, toujours incrédule, son petit-ami qui se tenait devant lui et toute la guilde réunie. Il le trouva magnifique habillé ainsi, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son état d'esprit déjà plus que retourné. Gray ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le jeune homme faisait sur une scène avec un micro dans la main et ce qu'il allait faire avec.

Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps car Gajeel commença à gratter sa guitare semblant vouloir rendre sourd la majorité des spectateurs. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire huer, Natsu se mit à chanter faisant taire tous les mages surpris par cette initiative inhabituelle de la part du chasseur de dragons de feu.

_ "Depuis que je te connais_

_ Tu me casses les pieds !_

_ Depuis que je te connais_

_ Tu ne fais que de te désaper !"_

Natsu chantait… Si l'on pouvait dire "chanter" puisque le jeune homme, la voix hésitante, chantait complètement faux sur un air de métal. Enfin à ce qu'il semblait… Et la guitare insupportable de Gajeel n'arrangeait rien au carnage !

Mais ce qui horrifia le plus Gray était les paroles de ladite chanson qu'il reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos puisque les paroles en question parlaient indubitablement de lui.

_ "Depuis que je te connais…_

_ Et ton aura glacée !"_

_…_

_ "Et ton aura glacée !"_

Ces paroles le visaient clairement ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à sa colère. Gray sentit la nausée l'envahir du plus profond de son estomac et des larmes de rages menaçaient de s'échapper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la pièce, furieux, Mirajane et Lévy le retinrent chacune par les poignets.

— Attends un peu !

— Mais…

_ "Depuis que t'es dans les parages_

_ Tu ne fais que pourrir mon paysage !_

_ Et ton aura glacée !"_

— S'en est trop ! s'exclama le jeune homme en ravalant ses sanglots.

— Reste-là Gray ! le menaça Erza en se postant soudainement devant lui.

Il n'avait pas vu son amie se joindre à eux. Son regard terrifiant le dissuada de prendre la porte mais il n'était pas sûr que son cœur déjà bien meurtri puisse en supporter d'avantage. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Natsu qui déblatérait des paroles haineuses à son encontre sans même comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour les mériter.

_ "Et pourtant…"_

La musique se radoucit soudainement. Gajeel cessa de torturer les cordes de sa pauvre guitare et Lucy le remplaça au piano, laissant place à une douce mélodie sur laquelle Natsu continua à chanter plus doucement, tout en fixant de son regard brûlant Gray qui n'avait pas réussi à empêcher les larmes de couler. Pourquoi le forçait-on à écouter Natsu l'insulter ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça…?

_ "Depuis que je te connais…_

_ Mes peurs se sont envolées_

_ Mon soleil s'est levé"_

Gray était paralysé de stupeur et ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler juste devant lui. Il se demandait s'il entendait bien la même chose que ses camarades mais au vu de leurs sourires et de leurs yeux pétillants d'émotion, il sut qu'il n'avait aucun problème auditif. Mais alors…

La tournure de la chanson avait complètement changé. Merde ! A quoi jouait-il ? Ça l'amusait tant que ça de jouer avec ses sentiments ?

_ "Depuis que je tu es dans ma vie…_

_ Mon quotidien s'est embelli_

_ Mon univers a fleuri"_

Les paroles bien que naïves, touchèrent malgré tout le jeune homme en plein cœur. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire par ces paroles si soudainement douces ? Gray était complètement perdu…

Le piano cessa de jouer, la lumière se concentra sur Natsu tandis qu'un spot éclairait le visage de Gray. Le jeune homme descendit lentement les marches de la scène pour rejoindre le mage de glace resté figé sur place. Natsu continua de prononcer les paroles de son texte tout en marchant vers lui. Il ne chantait plus.

_"Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, Gray,_

_Mon cœur n'a cessé de s'emballer_

_Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je ne veux plus te laisser partir…_

_Jamais !"_

Natsu baissa son micro qu'il posa sur le bar et regarda Gray intensément droit dans les yeux. Gray ne bougeait plus regardant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors Natsu le prit dans ses bras tendrement et les mages de Fairy Tail applaudirent bruyamment cette preuve d'amour qui serait considérée aussi comme la plus belle de toute la soirée. Certains étaient émus aux larmes alors que d'autres se réjouissaient tout simplement de la tournure romantique que prenait la fête.

— Je t'aime Gray, lui chuchota Natsu dans le creux de l'oreille.

Gray enfouit son visage dans le cou de Natsu qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme alors que quelques minutes plus tôt encore, il pensait qu'entre lui et sa flammèche, tout était terminé. Il avait cru être le seul à ressentir des sentiments mais se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide. Stupide, aveugle et un peu égoïste aussi.

Ses bras se crispèrent autour de la taille de Natsu. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Natsu lui caressa les cheveux en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

* * *

— Si vous m'aviez tout dit depuis le début, Gray n'aurait pas été aussi blessé ! rugit une voix derrière eux.

— Si on t'avait tout dit Mira, Gray aurait su ce que Natsu lui préparait ! Il fallait que ça reste une surprise ! rugit une deuxième voix tout aussi terrifiante.

— Tsss…

* * *

Les deux hommes faisaient fi de la querelle des deux démones qui s'invectivaient tout près d'eux. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Natsu essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur le visage de Gray avec ses pouces.

— Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Mais il faut dire que t'es un sacré sensible toi aussi ! se moqua-t-il.

— Idiot…, rétorqua Gray en collant son front contre celui de Natsu. J'ai cru… Peu importe ce que j'ai cru.

A la plus grande joie de Mirajane qui s'était soudainement calmée et de bien d'autres mages en mal d'histoires d'amour, Gray glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Natsu et captura brusquement ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné.

Le premier véritable baiser que les deux hommes s'échangeaient depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Peu gênés par les regards envieux ou attendris de leurs amis, leur étreinte dura longtemps, très longtemps… Si bien qu'il fallut les séparer d'urgence pour éviter aux plus jeunes d'assister à une scène qui commençait dangereusement à frôler l'indécence !

— Vous devriez rentrer, leur souffla Mirajane. Gray, c'est à toi de jouer ! lui souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

* * *

**Je renoue avec la guimauve mais en même temps c'est la St-Valentin ! XD**

**Bon, j'avoue que pour la chanson, j'ai manqué cruellement d'inspiration...**

**A tout à l'heure (vers 16h30-17h) pour la troisième et dernière partie qui contiendra un lemon.*-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le léger retard !**

**Donc troisième et dernière partie de cette fic spéciale St-Valentin.**

**Je précise qu'il y a un lemon ici !**

**Autre précision, risque d'indigestion de guimauve, j'y ait mis une bonne couche ici ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_3ème partie_**

Les deux garçons profitèrent du chemin les menant à la forêt, pour clarifier leur histoire. Natsu apprit à Gray qu'il était bien parti en mission avec Lucy mais que malgré la proposition de leur commanditaire de rester chez lui quelques jours de plus, il avait refusé, ne voulant pas risquer d'être absent pour cette soirée qu'il prévoyait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour le chant… Mais je voulais t'offrir un cadeau spécial, quelque chose qui montrerait ce que je ressens vraiment et Lucy m'a donné cette idée. Au début je ne voulais pas trop mais elle a réussi à me convaincre, avoua Natsu timidement.

Gray, quant à lui, s'excusa penaud, d'avoir cru qu'il était le seul à avoir de l'intérêt pour leur relation.

En réalité, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que l'autre ressentait avant ce soir là, sans doute trop fiers pour oser en parler ouvertement jusque là.

Natsu se saisit de la main de Gray et la garda jalousement dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Un silence apaisant s'installa, réchauffant l'atmosphère froide de cette soirée d'hiver.

Quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison, Gray s'étonna de voir toutes les bougies allumées alors qu'il était persuadé de les avoir éteintes avant de partir. Natsu quant à lui écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement, reconnaissant à peine l'intérieur de sa propre maison.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Gray ? demanda-t-il.

— Je…, commença le jeune homme gêné. Je t'avais préparé une surprise pour ton retour mais Happy m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas alors…, avoua le brun.

En s'approchant de la table sur laquelle reposait le plat du traiteur qui semblait avoir été réchauffé récemment, il vit un mot griffonné sur un morceau de papier.

_Gray,_

_Je me suis dépêché de venir rallumer toutes les bougies et réchauffer le plat que tu avais prévu pour toi et Natsu…_

_Je me suis senti coupable de faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu tout à l'heure et d'avoir exagéré la complicité qu'il y avait entre Lucy et Natsu._

_Pour me faire pardonner, je dors chez Lucy ce soir, vous avez la maison pour vous tout seul. Profitez-en !_

_Happy._

Des fées étaient bien à l'œuvre dans cette maison…

— Depuis quand les Exceeds savent écrire ? demanda Gray à Natsu qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

— C'est l'écriture de Lucy, lui apprit-il.

— Tout s'explique, surtout la dernière phrase…

— Alors, tu m'avais préparé tout ça ? demanda Natsu en retournant Gray face à lui.

— Oui…, répondit le brun le regard fuyant.

— La maison n'a jamais été aussi belle ! Et ça sent drôlement bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme en soulevant la cloche qui trônait au centre de la table.

Natsu n'attendit pas la réponse de son compagnon qu'il s'était déjà attablé, enfilant sa serviette autour du cou et se servant une énorme louche du plat en sauce remplissant son assiette qui était sur le point de déborder.

Gray était amusé par cette candeur qui caractérisait si bien le dragon le plus imprévisible de Fairy Tail et peut-être même de tout le pays, pensait-il. Mais c'était l'un des côtés de Natsu qui le faisait le plus craquer autant qu'il pouvait le désespérer à d'autres moments. Il le regarda s'empiffrer du repas, se rassasiant simplement de la vue qu'il lui offrait.

— Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda Natsu la bouche pleine.

— Non… Je n'ai pas très faim, affirma Gray le sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu s'essuya la bouche tout en le regardant intensément. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait Gray sourire de cette façon. Il se sentait privilégié quelque part.

Le voir ainsi réveilla quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il regardait son petit-ami, à la dérobée la plupart du temps. Il en avait parlé à Lucy et savait maintenant de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui avait donné quelques conseils qu'il comptait bien mettre en pratique le soir même...

— On devrait… On devrait passer au dessert…, bafouilla Natsu en ne quittant toujours pas Gray du regard.

— Il y a du gâteau…, commença le mage de glace troublé par le regard brûlant que lui jetait le dragon slayer.

— Je ne parlais pas de ce type de dessert, le coupa le jeune homme en rougissant.

Les yeux de Gray s'écarquillèrent face à la proposition de Natsu. Comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'il entendait vraiment par « dessert », il se leva et attrapa Gray par le poignet.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le conduire vers sa chambre. Gray ne prononça pas le moindre mot trop surpris par l'audace soudaine mais bienvenue de Natsu. Son cœur battait la chamade, il repensa alors aux paroles de Mirajane : _« …tout se fera le plus naturellement du monde ! »._ Mais le fait est qu'il angoissait comme jamais.

Le rose, tout autant angoissé que le brun, referma la porte derrière lui et vit avec ravissement que le lit avait lui-même était parsemé de pétales de roses et que la chambre était illuminée d'une multitude de bougies. Il se tourna amusé vers Gray qui ne comprenait visiblement pas comment toutes ces choses étaient arrivées là.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mis, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Natsu lui sourit comme pour lui signifier qu'il s'en doutait, repensant à la lettre laissée par Lucy et Happy et les remerciant silencieusement pour leurs petites attentions.

Les deux hommes se confièrent leur peur mutuelle, rassurés par ce même sentiment qu'ils partageaient. Pour cette première fois, ils décidèrent que la meilleure démarche à adopter était d'y aller doucement, de ne surtout pas se précipiter au risque de tout gâcher. Ils partageaient cette même envie de se donner à l'autre et voulaient tout autant que l'autre que cette première fois soit inoubliable pour chacun d'eux.

Natsu prit possession des lèvres de Gray et leur baiser devint plus brûlant que jamais dans cette intimité feutrée.

Le rose commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun lentement tandis que celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le tissu satiné s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruit de drapé délicat. Les doigts de Natsu se posèrent, fébriles, sur la peau aux reflets de nacre. Cette peau qu'il voulait caresser depuis si longtemps… Il hésitait à aller plus loin dans sa découverte bien que ses doigts le brûlaient de le faire. Le temps semblait figé attendant le moindre signal des deux futurs amants.

Les émeraudes de Natsu se plantèrent dans les saphirs de Gray et les deux hommes, sans prononcer le moindre mot, comprirent immédiatement ce que l'autre voulait. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau dans un ballet frénétique. Les mains de Natsu se posèrent sur le torse de Gray et commencèrent à le caresser sensuellement.

Gray se sentait flotter, doucement porté par les sensations nouvelles qui s'offraient à lui. Il déboutonna à son tour la chemise de Natsu puis retira rapidement son propre pantalon tout en caressant la nuque de son compagnon du bout des doigts. Il sentit la peau hâlée frémir sous la pulpe et perçut comme une légère décharge électrique le traverser. Il avait peur, c'était certain mais plus que tout il voulait faire l'amour avec Natsu. Il en avait une telle envie qu'elle le brûlait de l'intérieur !

Sous la caresse légère de Gray sur cette zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, Natsu ressentit une chaleur inhabituelle se répandre dans tout son corps. Il avait peur lui aussi mais son désir qui ne cessait de s'accroitre, enflammant son bas ventre comme jamais, le poussait à une audace incontrôlée. Il sentait qu'il serait désormais impossible pour lui de s'arrêter et de faire machine arrière. Il ne le voulait pas. Son instinct lui criait qu'il était devant le seul partenaire possible...

C'était ainsi que les dragons fonctionnaient, à jamais fidèles au moment où ils tombaient sur le bon partenaire. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Gray craignant de lui faire peur. Il ne comptait pas non plus lui dire maintenant au risque de tout gâcher. Chaque chose en son temps. C'était leur première fois et rien ne pouvait entacher cela !

Ses mains descendirent dans le bas du dos de Gray, caressant sensuellement sa cambrure délicate et continuèrent leur course plus timidement sur son postérieur. Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de Gray le faisant rougir, légèrement honteux. Comme un signal donné à Natsu, celui-ci enleva à son tour son pantalon et poussa doucement Gray vers le lit. Le brun s'allongea sur le dos permettant à Natsu de le rejoindre, se posant délicatement sur son corps tiédi par le désir.

Les deux hommes se dévorèrent du regard comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Gray approcha une main tremblante qui repoussa les mèches devant les yeux de Natsu, le caressant tendrement. Il inspectait son visage, imprimant dans son esprit sa forme harmonieuse, sa peau halée, ses lèvres pleines et attirantes, ses yeux en amande, flamboyants.

Natsu se rapprocha des lèvres tentatrices et les captura dans un puissant baiser. Sa cuisse frôla quelque chose de dur le faisant se redresser brusquement. Il regarda Gray, incrédule. Ses joues rosées le rendaient plus attirant que jamais. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui retenait Natsu.

— Quelque chose ne va pas…? demanda le brun inquiet.

Mais au lieu de répondre, le rose, plus malicieux que jamais, frotta un peu plus sa cuisse sur le renflement qu'il sentait. La réaction de Gray balaya tous les doutes de son esprit. Alors il continua de le caresser tout en observant son attitude : son souffle s'accélérait, la couleur d'abord rosée de ses joues se transforma petit à petit en un beau rouge carmin. Un gémissement sensuel s'échappa de ses lèvres invitant Natsu à en reprendre possession. Gray écarta les cuisses, conviant Natsu à une caresse mutuelle, sensuelle.

Le désir les enveloppait, enflammant les deux amants qui se découvraient lentement de la plus douce des manières.

— Gray… J'ai envie de toi…, souffla Natsu au bord de l'explosion.

— Moi aussi…, lui répondit Gray dans le même état.

Natsu enleva délicatement le tissu qui recouvrait encore la virilité de Gray désormais libérée et tendue de désir pour lui. Il rougit devant cette vision qui l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la seule vue du sexe en érection de Gray pourrait le mettre un jour dans cet état.

Gray se redressa et embrassa tendrement Natsu visiblement toujours perturbé, tout en glissant à son tour, ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon qui le recouvrait encor,e en profitant pour caresser l'arrondi de ses fesses. Le dragon slayer se redressa pour lui faciliter la tâche et dévoila son membre gonflé. Gray se troubla face à cette vision qui lui fit perdre momentanément tous ses moyens. Natsu qui s'était, depuis, remis de ses émotions, dû deviner le trouble dans son regard car il se baissa doucement et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet. On peut encore attendre si tu veux…

— Non… J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu à cause de l'alcool, lui répondit Gray qui reprenait contenance.

L'étreinte entre les deux hommes reprit de plus belle. Gray s'efforça de se détendre ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile lorsque Natsu commença à descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa gorge avec sa bouche le frôlant de ses lèvres brûlantes et le goûtant de plus en plus avec gourmandise à mesure qu'il descendait le long de son torse qu'il trouva étonnamment chaud pour un mage de glace.

— Je ne peux plus attendre Gray… Je veux te faire l'amour, lui déclara Natsu en plantant ses pupilles embrumées dans les siennes.

Le cœur de Gray fondit comme neige au soleil face à cet aveu. Le regard de Natsu était presque suppliant. Gray se sentit touché par cette vulnérabilité qu'il devinait derrière cette supplique. Il décida de se laisser aller à la tendresse de son compagnon.

Il avait peur, certes, mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée, il se sentait bien incapable de satisfaire Natsu par lui-même. Et puis, cette idée lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, finalement.

Natsu attendit d'être sûr que Gray était vraiment prêt avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Il avait demandé à Lucy quelques conseils pour savoir comment il devait s'y prendre. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme en savait bien plus sur les relations homosexuelles qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que cela sur cette étonnante connaissance. Il décida d'appliquer à la lettre tous ses précieux conseils pour éviter de décevoir son futur amant. Il était important pour lui que leur première fois soit parfaite.

Il humidifia ses doigts comme le lui avait suggéré la constellationniste et commença à les insérer délicatement dans l'intimité de Gray. Celui-ci se crispa face à l'intrusion et émit quelques gémissements plaintifs qui ne semblaient franchement pas refléter son plaisir…

— Je te fais mal ? demanda Natsu inquiet.

— Non…pas vraiment, c'est juste…bizarre. Mais continue, s'il te plaît…, le rassura-t-il.

Natsu continua donc de le préparer lentement tout en observant avec attention les expressions de l'homme qu'il aimait. Gray semblait se détendre un peu et Natsu se sentait bien plus à l'aise maintenant dans ses gestes. Il sentait sous ses doigts que l'intimité de Gray se détendait aussi. C'était étrange comme sensation mais pas désagréable…

Gray se décontractait à mesure que Natsu le préparait à sa future pénétration. Ses doigts tout d'abord malhabiles lui paraissaient agressifs, mais maintenant, ses mouvement ressemblaient bien plus à des caresses et commencèrent à procurer du plaisir au jeune homme.

Alors qu'il se sentait bien plus détendu, Gray sentit Natsu le frôler à un endroit particulièrement sensible dont il n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Un son s'échappa malgré lui de sa gorge, le faisant rougir de gêne.

Natsu le regarda à ce moment précis et ses joues s'empourprèrent face à cette vision de pure luxure. Se sentant prêt, il retira ses doigts et plaça les jambes de Gray sur ses épaules toujours sur les conseils avisés de Lucy. Son cœur s'emballa en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était tellement important pour lui que la pression pesait encore plus lourd sur ses épaules. Il plaça son sexe face à l'intimité de Gray et commença à s'insérer doucement pour éviter de le faire souffrir.

Gray se crispa soudainement et quelques larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas dire à Natsu d'arrêter tout de suite cette torture. Il avait mal et ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Natsu le regardait avec inquiétude mais Gray voyait dans son regard que son désir le brûlait. Il avait envie de lui, c'était certain. Gray ne devait pas le décevoir…

— Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Oui…, mentit le mage de glace.

Natsu continua sa progression en s'enfonçant d'avantage puis il s'arrêta, permettant à Gray de reprendre son souffle et de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais sa patience fut bien vite atteinte car il commença doucement des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en s'efforçant de garder le contrôle, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Il sentait l'intimité de Gray se resserrer autour de son membre et cette sensation délectable lui fit pousser un gémissement rauque, rendant encore plus compliquée son apparente retenue.

Gray souffrait en silence malmené par les mouvements de Natsu qui lui faisaient mal et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui cacher plus longtemps. Le son que son compagnon sortit de sa gorge à ce moment là le poussa à se détendre un peu plus, captivé par les expressions de son visage qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Le voir prendre du plaisir était tout simplement incroyable et Gray voulait aussi participer à cela.

Le rythme de Natsu se fit plus régulier et l'acte devint un peu moins douloureux à mesure de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne à nouveau l'endroit magique –qui cette fois-ci le frappa de plein fouet engendrant une vague de plaisirs aberrants. Gray poussa un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps. Sa tête bascula soudainement en arrière face à la déferlante et il oublia la douleur qui laissa sa place au plaisir brut !

Cette fois Natsu en était sûr, Gray ressentait enfin du plaisir alors que jusque là, il avait bien compris qu'il souffrait même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Natsu, bien qu'attristé, s'était efforcé d'être patient et d'y aller doucement pour lui permettre, l'espérait-il, de prendre enfin du plaisir tout comme lui. S'aimer ensemble, c'était bien le but de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aimait, non ?

Mais il ne s'attendait certes pas une réaction de cette ampleur. Gray s'était cambré d'un seul coup en poussant un gémissement délicieusement indécent. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, laissaient maintenant échapper un souffle régulier. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure offrant à Natsu une vision d'une pureté érotique indéfinissable !

Les deux hommes pouvaient enfin profiter ensemble de cette étreinte amoureuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et à partir de ce moment-là, tout changea. Gray et Natsu s'aimaient et la seule chose qui importait à présent pour les deux hommes était de vivre pleinement cet amour ! Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, les mains de Gray s'agrippant brutalement à la chevelure rose et Natsu accélérant ses coups de reins, prit d'une frénésie nouvelle.

Gray n'était plus maître ni de son corps ni des sons que sa gorge produisaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire l'amour avec un autre homme serait aussi bon. Mais le fait est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. C'était Natsu ! Et le voir ainsi appliqué à lui donner du plaisir, ses joues rouges et son souffle coupé ne le rendait plus maître de ses réactions ! Gray ne se contrôlait plus et cela lui était complètement égal. Il en voulait encore plus !

Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son amant pour intensifier d'autant plus les mouvements de ce dernier.

— Natsu…, gémit le jeune homme au bord de l'extase.

— Gray… Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ce genre de bruits… Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler ! souffla le jeune homme brillant de sueur.

— Ne te contrôle pas Natsu… Surtout pas…, supplia Gray incontrôlable lui-même.

— Oh mon dieu…

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou simplement le désir qui le rendait aussi demandeur mais toujours est-il que Natsu adorait cette facette de Gray qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était tellement désirable dans cet état qu'il n'attendit pas pour accentuer ses coups de reins, ravivant de plus belle les cris diablement sexy qui sortaient de la gorge tentatrice de Gray.

Natsu en était sûr, il s'en souviendrait de sa première fois ! Il plongea ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte et y planta ses crocs pour y laisser une marque qui mettrait sans aucun doute beaucoup de temps à disparaître. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Gray pour le faire se cambrer sous la vague de plaisirs que lui procuraient la douleur mêlée à la chaleur de Natsu et le submergent dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Les deux hommes étaient déchaînés, pris dans une tempête de gémissements et de cris les faisant atteindre une montagne de pures plaisirs charnels. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une dernière fois dans une valse endiablée avant que les deux amants ne se libèrent chacun leur tour dans un long râle de bien-être absolu.

Natsu s'écroula complètement essoufflé sur le corps moite de Gray lequel se remettait difficilement de son orgasme qu'il pouvait comparer à un véritable séisme.

Les deux hommes souriaient aux anges mais gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, profitant des battements du cœur de l'autre qu'ils écoutaient ralentir peu à peu comme une douce mélodie.

Natsu posa sa tête sur son coude lui permettant de regarder Gray qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi détendu même après un combat.

Même s'il comptait bien continuer à se battre avec son glaçon préféré, ce type de combat était bien plus excitant à son goût ! Il lui caressa tendrement les lèvres, geste qui fit tourner Gray dans sa direction.

— Tu sais, commença Natsu d'un air plus sérieux, c'était important pour moi que pour notre première fois ce soit moi qui…enfin tu sais…, bafouilla-t-il.

Natsu semblait hésiter à lui révéler ce côté de sa personnalité, propre aux dragons slayers.

— Ah…? Pourquoi ? interrogea Gray.

Il se redressa, intrigué par ce que Natsu essayait de lui dire mais visiblement avec beaucoup de difficulté.

— Parce que maintenant tu m'appartiens, lui répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

— Quoi ?! Comment ça je t'appartiens…? sursauta Gray rougissant malgré lui.

— Les autres dragons ne pourront pas te voler à moi maintenant que tu portes mon odeur partout sur toi, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son torse encore chaud.

Cette seule idée rendait Gray encore plus désirable à ses yeux et rendit d'autant plus Natsu possessif vis-à-vis de lui.

— Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ton odeur sur moi est…indélébile, c'est ça ?! comprit le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

— Oui, en fait c'est tout à fait le mot ! lui répondit Natsu qui ne savait plus très bien s'il devait sourire ou se préparer à une dispute.

— Par indélébile tu veux dire comme toujours ?! insista Gray choqué par cette nouvelle.

— Oui c'est bien ça.

Cette nouvelle voulait dire aussi que les autres dragons slayers, qui avaient tous un sens aigu de l'odorat, allaient comprendre la situation en croisant Gray sur leur route… Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer à cette idée, pas particulièrement ravi d'être cataloguer par les autres dragons slayers. Il commença à imaginer la réaction de Gajeel puis s'horrifia à l'idée que la petite Wendy encore si jeune, allait tout autant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes.

— Je te rassure, les dragons slayers seront les seuls à pouvoir le sentir, assura le jeune homme persuadé que cela calmerait Gray avant qu'il ne se mette en colère pour de bon.

— Mais…

— Mais quoi ? Après tout c'est ce que Gajeel a fait aussi avec Lévy…, révéla Natsu le plus naturellement du monde.

— Tu veux dire que Gajeel et Lévy l'ont fait ?! sursauta Gray.

— Oui, tout comme Luxus et Mira ! T'étais pas au courant ? Tu vis sur quelle planète ? le taquina Natsu.

— Oh c'est pas vrai ! J'avais oublié que Luxus aussi était un dragon slayer…, se désola le jeune homme en s'écroulant sur le lit. S'il en parle à Mira, on est cuit ! Toute la guilde sera au courant en moins de deux !

— Ça t'embête tant que ça que tout le monde le sache ? demanda Natsu inquiet.

— Non pas vraiment mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Non rien…, s'interrompit le jeune homme en proie à une intense réflexion.

Natsu le regarda en se demandant s'il avait eu raison de lui apprendre cet aspect là des dragons slayers. Après tout, Gray n'avait rien demandé…

Et si jamais il ne voulait pas lui « appartenir » ? Et si jamais, cette seule pensée l'écœurait au point qu'il le quitterait à cause de cela ?! Il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour Natsu c'était différent puisqu'il l'avait choisi. Et puis il n'en avait pas envie, seul Gray l'intéressait ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi lui et personne d'autre. Cette première fois avec lui signifiait qu'il le choisissait comme partenaire à vie. Ce n'était pas rien pour lui.

— Alors comme ça…je t'appartiens ? demanda Gray le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

— Oui, tu es mon partenaire. Mon partenaire…à vie, avoua Natsu en surveillant la réaction de Gray. Enfin si tu es d'accord…

Il valait mieux qu'il soit honnête une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se mit presque à regretter d'avoir céder si facilement à son désir pour Gray. S'il lui en avait parlé avant qu'ils ne franchissent la barrière, peut-être que…

— J'aime bien cette idée en fait…, interrompit encore une fois Gray.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Natsu abasourdi par sa réponse soudaine. Il lui caressa la joue tout en lui souriant. Un sourire qui n'était pas moqueur, non, un sourire tendre et sincère.

— Je t'aime Natsu, lui déclara-t-il finalement en plantant son regard bleu intense dans celui vert flamboyant de son compagnon. Je m'en fiche que tout le monde le sache…

Natsu était ému jusqu'aux larmes par la réponse de Gray et par sa déclaration qu'il n'attendait plus. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres humidifiées par ses sanglots et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son instinct lui avait crié que Gray était le bon et pour la première fois, Natsu fut heureux de l'avoir suivi sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

— J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais…, lui déclara Natsu plus heureux que jamais.

— Tu sais que t'es un sacré sensible toi ! le taquina Gray en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'engager un deuxième round bien plus débridé que le premier, ne laissant aucun répit au repos nocturne de la population de la forêt.

Cette nuit de Saint-Valentin fut la première d'une longue série gravant à l'encre indélébile un nouveau chapitre dans la pierre de leur édifice...

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ?**

**J'avoue que pour le lemon, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Ce n'est pas facile de se renouveler après une histoire comme _Le pari_ ! XD J'ai voulu mettre l'accent sur l'hésitation des deux garçons qui font l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. Leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leurs questions... Je l'ai mitonné aux petits oignons celui-là, j'espère l'avoir réussi !**

**Encore et toujours de la guimauve mais va falloir vous y faire (ou pas ^^), je crois bien que je suis irrécupérable ! XD**

**Une petite review pour donner vos petites impressions...? :)**

**Tant pis si vous ne le faites pas, merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas !**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
